


Pirate Ghost Story - Learn To See

by blacklipstick



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Character Turned Into a Ghost, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Magic, Post-At World's End, Sad Ending, Sailing, Two Endings, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:29:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacklipstick/pseuds/blacklipstick
Summary: None of these facts explained why he'd found himself floating in the great cabin of the Pearl, faintly hearing a fimilar, yet not fimilar female voice telling him, "See and you will learn." Which made no sense to him whatsoever.James Norrington died aboard the Dutchman but what if suddenly everything changes? (Ghost AU)Hinted James/Jack





	1. Learn To See || Ending 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Usually I like to ignore the happenings of At World's End, killing off my dear James? How dare they?! But this time I ended up ignoring all the events of everything that happened after AWE.  
> I obviously don't own PotC, if I did Norrington would be very much alive and happy (honestly bless him).

The age of piracy was slowly coming to an end and he'd played a decently important role at that. At least if one forgot his short little venture into the foul place, calling itself Tortuga. Truth be told, he couldn't even remember half of it anyway. After these unfortunate events, followed the betrayal of people who'd slowly started to accept and trust him more and more, but that was mostly their fault anyway. Why trust a person who'd tried to kill you and your fellow people on multiple occasions?

And of course James got what he wanted but it wasn't really what he wanted in the end. Yes, he was promoted to Admiral. Yes, his life had been all about career so far, but still when he found out how awfully evil Beckett actually was, he started to regret his decisions. He felt as if he'd lost himself more after giving Beckett the heart, than during his stay in Tortuga. Luckily the bittersweet success of becoming an admiral after all he'd done didn't last very long, resulting in him heroically risking his life for Elizabeth and actually dying in the process.

After that, there was nothing.

But none of these facts explained why he'd found himself floating in the great cabin of the Pearl, faintly hearing a fimilar, yet not fimilar female voice telling him, "See and you will learn." Which made no sense to him whatsoever. James had always been told that people became ghosts only if there was unfinished business for them among the living. But what unfinished business could there be for him? And why on earth was he on the Black Pearl? He'd always recognize the blackened wood, the ship had something special to her. He didn't want to be a ghost, he didn't want to be there, not after all he'd been through.

The following days, James decided to keep quiet and think about what he was supposed to do. He learned that he was able to walk through walls and float but not leave the ship too far, he was able to touch his belongings and his own body but not anything from the living and if he concentrated hard enough he could move objects a bit. And of course he could decide whether he was visible or not. He'd tested that with a goat below decks which resulted in the animal rioting and a bunch of pirates trying to figure out what had happened. He personally thought it was quite funny. His research was of no use though. As a matter of fact, the ex-admiral still did not know why he was there in the first place and knowing his ghostly abilities wasn't all that helpful either. It was merely useful to pass the time, to be honest, he'd rather be dead.

And he watched, watched as the crew worked, watched Sparrow go on with his business but what was he supposed to see? At first James had been quite surprised to see Sparrow captaining the ship, after all he'd never seemed to be very good at keeping her. He had to be rather happy about that, the Pearl was a beautiful ship and James could easily understand the Captain's obsession with her. Sometimes James saw him talking to her but he didn't see it as strange at all, the Pearl was Sparrow's lady, she belonged to him as much as he belonged to her. It was actually quite fascinating watching the pirate going on with his life.

And as more time passed, James found more and more little things about this very certain pirate, he'd never known before. And James liked it. Somewhere along the way he stopped to think of him as Sparrow, without even paying attention, his brain had switched to Jack because apparently Jack wasn't at all like James had always believed he was.

Jack liked to read, he used up a lot of space while asleep, he liked to collect small things from different places to remind him of his adventures, he played with his hair when concentrating and sometimes he moved his head just so he could hear all the trinkets in it. Basically he wasn't just a rum soaked pirate and sometimes James found himself to smile.

He wasn't supposed to smile when watching a pirate, he wasn't supposed to like a pirate at all! Even in death he desperately wanted to keep true to his duty, to do what he'd always done in life but it was hard. A battle with himself because he couldn't let himself become soft. James just needed a way to go back to death, to disappear forever this time. Being a ghost was rather uncomfortable. He couldn't do anything, he didn't even properly feel. Maybe it was just a bad dream? Maybe he'd just fallen asleep over the mountains of paperwork back in Port Royal?

But after two weeks he stopped believing into the dream theory completely. There had to be a way to get out of this terrible half life and he was becoming desperate, so desperate he'd decided to show himself to Jack finally. But James was nervous so he kept his mind off it by practicing to manipulate objects on Jack's book collection. He was quite surprised at some things he found but after a while he moved on to other objects. The former admiral wanted to wait till night to show himself, the crew couldn't know about him but he still had a while to go.

The hours passed easily. As a ghost, he'd lost part of his feeling for time anyway and he barely had enough time to hide himself when Jack entered the cabin. James hadn't even noticed it becoming so late.

Jack eyed the room suspiciously and James began to feel uneasy. "Someone was in here." The pirate muttered and looked around. "Show yourself!"

And James did. It certainly wasn't what the Captain had expected, judging from the look on his face.

"Surprise." James said dryly.

Jack moved over to the ghostly man and stared at him. He tried to touch him but his hand went straight through James' body. James found it to tickle quite a bit but not that he'd let himself laugh in a situation like that. As if being a ghost, trapped on a pirate ship with a madman of captain wasn't bad enough, said captain had started to move his hand through different parts of James' body and apparently thought it was utterly hilarious.

When things were going too far, the ghost lost his patience. "Stop it!"

"Are you real? Why are ye gracing us with your presence Commodore? Or was it Admiral now?" Jack asked, making no move to stop messing with the ghost.

"Of course I am real! As for why I am here, I have no idea." James stepped back, he was getting annoyed by the pirate's behaviour.

The ex-admiral slowly started to feel as if this conversation wasn't going anywhere. He was getting worried he'd have to be on this ship for all eternity! Now having a conversation with him, James remembered how annoying the pirate could be and suddenly the fondness he'd felt was slowly going away. Stuck on a pirate ship with Captain Jack Sparrow, this was not how he'd imagined the afterlife at all.

"I see. What does this have to do with me?"

"I am not quite fond of being here either but somehow I'm stuck on this god forsaken pirate vessel with you and I'd rather soon find a way back to death. Maybe I was a fool to expect your help." James snapped.

"Didn't say I didn't want your company, love. But you have to look at it from my perspective. The ghost of a man who'd tried to kill me and betrayed me is haunting my ship." Jack leaned against the table and grinned.

"See, you only have good reasons to get rid off me. So why not try to do just that?"

James crossed his arms infront of his chest and rolled his eyes. How was he supposed to get the pirate to help him? Jack had to do a lot of business with the supernatural so far, he'd have to know a way!

"Aye. You are not wrong." The pirate smiled and moved closer to James. "But what if I want you here Commodore?"

James rolled his eyes, this wasn't the direction he wanted this conversation to go. "Don't be silly, Sparrow! You know the supernatural, I'm sure you know a way to end this!"

James carefully avoided mentioning the 'See and you will learn.' thing because it couldn't be that imporant and he didn't want to admit that he was unable to determine what exactly it meant. After all it could have been just his mind playing tricks on him or maybe someone on the Pearl had said it and he'd just heard it when he arrived?

"That I do, but what is in there for me?"

Typical, the pirate always wanted something out of deals. How stupid was James to think he'd just help without question? How stupid was he to think he'd be released?

"I can't believe I'm saying this but please Jack." The name had slipped out of his mouth so fast, the ex- navy man couldn't correct himself anymore but his face stayed neutral, as if nothing had happened. Jack though, eyed him suspiciously and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." The pirate said and pulled a map from the table. "There's something that might help both of us. I've been looking for it."

Jack held the map out to Norrington, then realised the ghost couldn't hold it and put it back onto the desk. The pirate stared at it and patiently waited for the ghost to come over. But everything James could see was a normal map. It didn't even seem to be correct because there were some islands he was sure did not exist. He knew most of the seas quite well and these were not there, they couldn't be.

"I see an incorrect map." He said and sighed, it was too hard to deal with Jack's obvious madness at this point.

"It's not incorrect mate. You see, right here," smiled Jack and pointed at one of the strange islands, "there's a wishing well. You get there and your wish comes true, but you can only wish one wish in a lifetime. You can't use your wish for harming people either and not to bring 'em to life. Sorry, love."

And James didn't belive in things like that but what had he expected? To find some magical solution just like that? Of course it was way more complicated and if he wanted to finally go back to death, he'd have to follow and trust Jack in this.

"I don't want to live."

~~~

After their little talk James avoided showing himself, he spent his time messing with the crew while Jack tried to find the magical island. James was still pretty sure it didn't exist but there was nothing he could do but to wait and see what would happen. Daily life on the pearl was surprisingly normal, nothing too special or strange happened besides James' occasional haunting. When one had nothing to do, scaring a bunch of pirates was quite funny.

Just one day Jack informed him that the crew was feeling uneasy and that he should just leave them be or they'd never find the island. James had ignored this warning though because he didn't have anything better to do, especially not during the night. What was he supposed to, watching Jack as he looked lovely sleeping in his bed? No not lovely, had he really just called a Pirate lovely? No. Of course not!

But one day he made the mistake to use his tricks on Gibbs. The man was on deck one night and James made a move to knock over some objects including a rum bottle, then he went as far as saying some random ghostly words. Unlike the other crewmembers, Gibbs went straight to the Captain to inform him about the apparent haunting. This didn't go as well as the ghost had imagined so he silently followed the man to the great cabin. After all he wanted to hear what Gibbs had to say about him.

Jack was still awake, studying the map, when Gibbs knocked furiously.

"Mr. Gibbs, come in." Jack looked up from the map. "What is it?"

"It seems to me our ship is haunted."

"That's true." Jack turned his attention back to the map and Gibbs stared at him.

This certainly wasn't the answer James had expected. His presence was supposed to be a secret after all, none of the crewmembers could know about him.

"But you can't tell anyone." Jack went on and grinned. "We're working on it. Am I right Commodore?"

This was madness! Why has he telling Gibbs this. This couldn't possibly be a good idea at all and James didn't know what he was supposed to do. What did Jack want him to do? But thankfully Gibbs just put it off as Jack being... well, himself and left just a bit confused.

As soon as Gibbs was gone, James showed himself. "You can't just go around telling the crew I'm here!"

"Well you didn't listen when I told you to not haunt them." Jack said dryly and stared at the map again.

"You're unbelievable!"

"Am I? Or are you? Still you don't leave me be, love. " And as James looked at him confused, the pirate began to explain. "I feel your presence Commodore, even if I can't see you, I know when you're nearby."

A new fact which was quite embarassing, he'd though he could get away with anything but apparently the pirate knew exactly when he was where. He knew about the times where James had watched him, at least it didn't seem to bother Jack too much. The room was silent, nobody wanted press the issue further.

"You know as well as I do, that I'm not Commodore anymore." James broke the silence and corrected Jack.

"Well then Admiral."

James sighed, "No not that either. I'm dead after all."

And James couldn't believe what he was about to do because this was Captain Jack Sparrow he was talking to here. They weren't friends. They never would be but it bothered him how the pirate always called him by his rank. It reminded him of the life he'd lost when he gave his life for Elizabeth. He remembered when he thought that the only thing he still needed for a happy and fulfilling life was her, back when all that mattered was his career. But all of this wasn't true. Still, he cared for and missed his old life.

Jack looked at him with a questioning face.

"James should do." Said the ex-navyman and looked away.

"James, Jamie. Sounds better anyway."

~~~

The next time they made port to restock the Pearl, James made a discovery. A discovery which he didn't understand at first. It made no sense to him at all but these were the facts. James wasn't bound to the ship, he could leave the Pearl. But only if Jack left it too. He wasn't bound to the ship, he was bound to Jack Sparrow and it surprised him greatly. So all of this had something to do with him.

Partly out of boredom and partly because he couldn't be too far away from Jack, James followed the Captain off the ship in the evening and he didn't seem to notice which was strange as well. At first Jack lingered around a bit, studied the people who walked by and stole a small leather bag, hopefully filled with gold.

James on the other hand was a bit overwhelmed with the fact that he was on land again. He hadn't been on land for what felt like an eternity and his heart ached for exploring the place, being with other people. But he had to stay with Jack, he physically couldn't leave for too long or too far. As much as he tried to ignore it, he didn't feel as good about his glimpse into normal life as he should.

Sooner or later he found himself in a filthy tavern, James was surprised they hadn't gone there earlier but a big part of the evening had been spent just aimlessly wandering around. The ghost hadn't been there before so he was quite pleased with this way of spending time. Somewhere in between he became aware that Jack did notice James' presence and James didn't want to think about it but there was a big chance all the walking around had happened just for him. So he could feel like a member of society and see people who weren't pirates. And he was thankful, despite it not feeling as good as he wanted it to be.

The tavern though was a whole other story and it awakened unpleasant memories. It was filthy and it was full of people, a place just like Jack seemed to enjoy. James did not. He could go outside and wait but that would be much too uninteresting, the ghost life was dull as it is already anyway.

He watched the people drink and wished he could only have the carelessness they had but he was a ghost now and desperately tried to find a way back to death so careless was not particularly a way to describe him. Jack in the meantime spent the coins he had stolen earlier and made advances to multiple people which did annoy James. Not that he was jealous of course, it was just that he didn't like it but what was he to do?

"Could you please not do that." James groaned.

For a few seconds Jack looked at him - how the pirate exactly knew where he was standing was a mistery to him as he was invisible at this point - and grinned. "What, love?" Unbelievable, this pirate was still unbelievable.

James now chose to wait outside and when the moon had been shining for a few hours already, they made their way back to the ship. While Jack went to sleep, the ex-Admiral was waiting for the sun to rise as they would set sail again the next morning.

~~~

They set sail as soon as the sun was rising again and James watched the pirates working the ship. He missed sailing himself, he missed feeling the ocean air on his face and he missed the smell of the sea. Jack was standing by the steering wheel and it looked like he was born to be there. The pirate was freedom in person which was a thing James thought to be very fascinating and a thing he had always desired. Freedom. Even as a navy officer what he wanted deep down was freedom, that's why he became a sailor in the first place. And in this moment, the feeling of freedom rushing over him, James finally had to accept that he liked the pirate, despite not being sure if he liked the aspect of freedom or him as a person. It didn't matter, he was dead and soon would be really dead again. He might as well just throw his morals overboard and enjoy his last days with the freedom he had always wanted. Even if that was only partly possible.

He moved over to Jack and stared off into the ocean. One really did feel powerful. He wished they could have this moment in person but he was a ghost and even if he had been alive, he'd probably be on a mission the catch the mighty Jack Sparrow instead of standing on the Black Pearl with him. Of course he would have failed as always, one cannot capture freedom. He had lived the pirate life before and doing just whatever he wanted had its joys to be honest. At least as far as he remembered, cheap rum had done a good job at wiping out the memories back then.

"It's one beautiful morning." said James and smiled. Which Jack couldn't see but you noticed his emotions in the way James spoke.

"That it is. We'll reach the island in a few days."

A few days till he didn't have to be a half transparent, floating person anymore. A few days till he could finally find peace. He wasn't sure how to feel about this but everything was better than what he had now. He'd still rather be dead. And he was thankful that Jack had helped him. James placed his hand on the pirates shoulder, at least where it would be if he could just goddamn feel but then he remembered that Jack could probably sense what he was doing and backed off a bit. Nobody needed to know he'd given up the navy mentality after death.

He spent the rest of the day as always, watching the crew do their work and even if they didn't wear nice clothes, he still felt a bit better. Better than on land. Of course he also watched Jack and everything just seemed right. James had no idea what had suddenly caused this change of mindset but he didn't hate it. The longer he spent on the pirate ship, the more he wondered how he had survived with all the boundaries of the navy or even worse, all these layers of clothing. Uniforms were designed for english weather, not the caribbean heat!

Hours went by fast and soon enough the night broke over the seas. He took his time watching the sun go down, it was indeed quite beautiful. Yes, this day had been better than the last weeks. Soon both Jack and James were in the main cabin again. Finally the ghost could become visible again, lately he and the pirate had been talking a lot in the evenings. This time Jack was quiet though and just took a book and began to read. The silence was uncomfortable for James but he didn't want to start a conversation now either.

"May I read with you?" he asked because it was the only thing he could come up with at the moment.

"If you want to."

It was incredibly strange how little the pirate captain talked compared to his usual self. James went over to read with him anyway, it was some book about legends of the seas and every time when Jack changed pages he asked if James was done too. It sparked a bit of conversation, which was much more pleasant than silence. While he sometimes wished the pirate would just not talk, this kind of silence bothered him.

The next night they stayed on deck for a while and talked about many things. Many things but the most obvious one both of them tried to ignore: James would be gone forever very soon. And it wasn't like James wanted to stay a ghost forever but he felt as if he needed to say something. In his past life he'd tried to get Jack killed on multiple occasions but right now he'd learned to like him and see why one would choose the pirate life. He should say something, he should thank the pirate, he should apologize.

But he didn't.

And the days went by rather fast, James could feel that they were getting closer. It was some kind of magic or power which probably everyone could sense at least a bit. Maybe the island really did exist. It was foggy and one could hardly see where they were going. Jack seemed to have some trouble to navigate and looked at his compass all the time but it didn't seem to show what he wanted it to show.

And then suddenly a sailor yelled loudly. "We can't sail through this!"

James looked into the water and indeed there were large sharp rocks. This sailor was right, no person in their right mind would try to sail through this but well, Captain Jack Sparrow wasn't all that sane anyway. The ghost stared at Jack who suddenly smiled.

"We found it..." he breathed out and sailed through the rocks smoothly. As if him and the Pearl were one.

They didn't hit any rocks and then James could see it. He didn't trust his own eyes, the island was there and the feeling of getting closer was more intense than before. They anchored a bit before the island and Jack insisted on going first and alone. James doubted that the crew was this trustworthy but he appreciated the effort. He knew that Jack did this only for him, he didn't want to spend his definitely last hours with the crew of the Pearl. They weren't all that bad but he just really didn't.

A strange feeling went through his whole body, it wasn't pleasant and he was surprised at how much he could feel in that moment. But only when Jack had rowed over to the island and only when James was on the island and he looked at Jack studying the place, it hit him hard. Was this sadness? He'd forgotten what true sadness felt like but he couldn't think of what had caused this.

"James, I know it's a good view but stop staring and we shall go that way." Jack grinned and pointed his finger straight in direction forrest. Meanwhile the ghost tried to figure out if that grin was real or not.

He nodded and looked back one more time, the Pearl had disappeared into the fog as soon as they had reached the island. Jack lead the way into the forest, it was rather beautiful. The whole island had something magical to it but still he couldn't shake off the bad feeling inside. They didn't talk much on their way, they should have but they didn't. It was a strange feeling, knowing that you'll be gone for good soon. No more pain, no more trouble, no more Jack Sparrow. Finally, he could be at peace.

They reached the well sooner than expected, Jack's maps had shown them exactly where to go but truth be told it didn't look special. It looked like a normal well and if it wasn't for this strange sensation around it, one might think it was. Jack stared at it, as if he was debating something in his head and James went to stand besides him.

"So that's it?" James finally asked after a while.

"Aye, this is it."

Silence, again.

He needed to say something, James knew it. If he didn't now, he'd never have the chance to. "I'm sorry."

Jack turned his head in confusion, "What for? You only stayed true to your duty."

"No, not the trying to kill you part. At least not only." The former navyman turned his head. "I'm sorry for betraying you back after Tortuga, I'm sorry for not talking about this earlier, I'm sorry for letting me start to like you and I'm sorry I've caused this dilemma we never talked about but is clearly there. I'm sorry for making you like me as well."

"Crazy, isn't it? Navy and Pirate don't mix. You still got it in you." Jack smiled slightly. "It's fine James. Goodbye."

He then went and put a coin on the well and James knew he was supposed to use his ghost powers to make it fall inside. And so he did, wishing for finally going back to death in the process.

"Goodbye Jack."

And only when he looked at Jack's face in this exact moment, James knew what the voice had meant.

See and you will learn.

He saw it, he felt it, burning inside of him.

But it was too late.


	2. Good Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He felt it, deep down. Finally James knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy! I'm finally here with the good ending! Sorry it took me a while but here it is anyway. I apologize for any mistakes, enjoy!

A strange feeling went through his whole body, it wasn't pleasant and he was surprised at how much he could feel in that moment. But only when Jack had rowed over to the island and only when James was on the island and he looked at Jack studying the place, it hit him hard. Was this sadness? He'd forgotten what true sadness felt like but he couldn't think of what had caused this.

"James, I know it's a good view but stop staring and we shall go that way." Jack grinned and pointed his finger straight in direction forrest. Meanwhile the ghost tried to figure out if that grin was real or not.

He nodded and looked back one more time, the Pearl had disappeared into the fog as soon as they had reached the island. Jack lead the way into the forest, it was rather beautiful. The whole island had something magical to it but still he couldn't shake off the bad feeling inside. They didn't talk much on their way, they should have but they didn't. It was a strange feeling, knowing that you'll be gone for good soon. No more pain, no more trouble, no more Jack Sparrow. Finally, he could be at peace.

They reached the well sooner than expected, Jack's maps had shown them exactly where to go but truth be told it didn't look special. It looked like a normal well and if it wasn't for this strange sensation around it, one might think it was. Jack stared at it, as if he was debating something in his head and James went to stand besides him.

"So that's it?" James finally asked after a while.

"Aye, this is it."

Silence, again.

He needed to say something, James knew it. If he didn't now, he'd never have the chance to. "I'm sorry."

Jack turned his head in confusion, "What for? You only stayed true to your duty."

"No, not the trying to kill you part. At least not only." The former navyman turned his head. "I'm sorry for betraying you back after Tortuga, I'm sorry for not talking about this earlier, I'm sorry for letting me start to like you and I'm sorry I've caused this dilemma we never talked about but is clearly there. I'm sorry for making you like me as well."

"Crazy, isn't it? Navy and Pirate don't mix. You still got it in you." Jack smiled slightly. "It's fine James. Goodbye."

He then went and put a coin on the well and James knew he was supposed to use his ghost powers to make it fall inside. But he couldn't. He wanted to, he wanted to get rid off the pain, he didn't want to exist like this anymore. James thought about the past few months and that moment on deck with Jack but what was he supposed to do? He didn't dare to say it out loud, he didn't even dare to think it.

From the very first moment this very certain pirate captain had entered his life, everything had started to go downhill. Jack Sparrow was the cause of his downfall. He'd made a joke out of himself for never even coming remotely close to catching him but now James had to realise that he didn't even try very hard. He never wanted to catch the mighty Captain Jack Sparrow because he would have had to kill him then.

He hadn't felt so many things in a long time but it hurt mostly. This was the day. The day he died for good but was it really worth it? James took a deep breath and made his wish, looking directly at Jack.

"I..." He tried to say something but suddenly was hit by immense pain, he felt like dying and worse. This was the day he died. Finally. Peace. James screamed, he didn't even realise it though because he was too focused on Jack. His eyes were so full of pain.

And suddenly he knew, he knew what the voice had meant. James felt it burning deep inside of him but he was becoming weak, so weak and everything started to become more and more blurry. Till there was nothing.

When James slowly woke up again, he felt someone holding him tight. He couldn't be dead then, could he? His body felt heavy and he was so damn exhausted. Curious as to who these raw hands holding him belonged to, James gathered the emotional strength to open his eyes. For a moment his eyes had to adjust till he finally saw who was with him. The one and only Jack Sparrow.

They weren't on the island anymore, James felt the gentle rocking of a ship underneath but more importantly he was incredibly confused.

"You're awake, you're alive James! Like real alive, not some floating half alive! I can have the whole experience of your unbelievable sarcastic self again. Get some rum to celebrate is what I suggest!"

But James didn't even listen to the rambling of the captain, a wave of emotions had crushed over him. He finally truly felt something again and he burst into tears because the past day wasn't the end after all. He finally saw it. He finally knew what the voice meant and it felt liberating.

When he hugged Jack, he could almost feel the freedom and adventure which lay ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm thinking of writing another fanfiction taking off from there because I'm really curious as to what the crew would think or how Elizabeth would react knowing that James is alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I gave myself feels haha, I'll post the good ending soon though don't worry! I hope you liked it, sorry for any mistakes, I tried to find as many as I could.


End file.
